Link's Last Words
by Lady April of Ohio
Summary: I can't believe people actually LIKE my story. Should I start another one? Pleeeez R&R!
1. Link's Last Words part 1

"Hi, Link! What've you been up to?" asked Zelda as she took a place beside him on the soft,  
green grass. "Summer here is just so wonderful," she thought.  
"Just thinkin', " was Link's reply.  
"About what?" Zelda inquired. She couldn't just ask one question, she had to ask tons of  
them. She couldn't stay out of Link's personal life if her own life depended on it, and she knew  
it. But he was just so... so interesting. He was always doing something. And you could count on  
there never being a dull moment when you were with him. He was funny and intelligent and cute  
and...well, she could go on forever...  
"Uh, Zel? Are you there?"  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I guess I was doing a little thinking of my own," she replied, a little  
embarrassed at his comment.  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Do you wanna go riding with me tonight? Or do you have something  
planned already?" Link asked, putting a little more stress on the last question than he intended,  
which made it sound like he was mad at her for something.  
"No, I don't have anything else to do, and I would be more than delighted to ride with you  
tonight, but are you mad at me?"  
"Oh, no... It's just... you're always so busy nowadays, we hardly have any time together  
anymore. But I guess I'd better get used to it. Didn't you're Father say he was gonna start making  
you see suiters until you find one you're happy with?" Link asked . Zelda could've swore she  
heard a bit of emotion in his voice. Could he possibly be on the verge of opening up to her? Nah,  
he hadn't done that since they were kids and he had his doubts about himself against Ganon.   
"Yes, my Father did say that, but I'm sure I can come up with something. I always have,  
Haven't I?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess. But, sooner or later you'll have to marry someone. You have to have an  
heir,"  
" Who says? Link, I'm tired of all these people running around, telling me what I can and  
cannot do, and telling me how to live my life. It's always, 'Do this, Do that, Oh, no Zelda! Don't  
do that! Go here, Go there' and I'm just sick of all this bullshit!" Zelda knew that any of her  
secrets were safe with Link. She was glad, too, because she couldn't hold back anymore. And  
Nayru only knows the punishment her Father would give her if he heard about this. She was glad  
she had such a trustworthy friend. And for a brief moment she actually felt truly, completely  
happy.  
"Jeez, Zel. I didn't know you felt that way about it. But don't you like the attention?"  
" Not really, Link. I mean, it's not like anyone even cares about me anyway. They're just  
doing their jobs. They only care about getting paid and supporting their own families. Come to  
think of it, I don't really think any one person in Hyrule would give a shit whether or not I die if  
their jobs didn't depend on me being alive,"   
This was making Link sick. She was a beautiful princess, a loyal friend, and if need-be, a very  
helpful sidekick. And she had a whole life to live. She would own a whole country someday.  
And as for the ' no one cares about her' part, Link knew dozens of people who would gladly die  
for her, himself included. Oh, how he hated seeing her like this. She he tell her his feelings for  
her now? It seemed as though he would be pushing it if he did that, but he couldn't deny it any  
longer. He had to know if the feelings were mutual. "Alright," Link told his self. "I'm gonna ask  
her...here goes nothing"  
"Uh...Zelda? If I asked you something, do you promise to give me the complete and honest  
truth?"  
" Of course, Link. I would never lie to you..." "Oh, could he possibly be asking me to marry  
him? Oh, the Goddesses, what will I do then? What if I get scared and say the wrong thing?  
What if he just asks me some stupid question like, ' hey, Zel, what size shoe do you wear?' Better  
expect the worst and get the best, than the best and get the worst..."  
" Okay then, Zel...  
  
  
To be continued..........  
  
  
  
• So, how did you people like the story so far? If I get a few people who really enjoyed  
it, I'll finish it, but if not, there's no reason to waste my time. Please R&R!!!   
Love, April (a.k.a- apriella) 


	2. Link's Last Words part 2

...do you like me? I mean... as more than a friend?" He was starting to sweat. What if she said  
"HELL NO!" and stormed off? He couldn't even bear to think about that.   
  
"Well," Zelda began. She was SOOOO nervous! What if she said the wrong thing? She  
desperately wanted them to have a future together, and she knew this could be her only chance to  
prove to him how in love with him she really was.   
  
"I... I...I don't know," "DAMMIT, ZELDA!" she thought, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE  
TO ACT SO DAMN STUPID AROUND LINK!?" She thought she would have a mental  
melt-down.   
  
"Is that a 'no'?" Link sounded as though he were about to cry. She knew she was in love with  
him. She fantasized about him all the time. But why couldn't she just come right out and say it?  
Oh, how she wanted to him to just lean over and kiss her. She wanted him to do other things, but  
let's just keep this rated PG13.   
  
"No, Link, I....I just don't know what to say..."  
  
"Thendon't say anything at all," Link said as he leaned over and kissed her very passionately on  
the lips. Link had no idea what had come over him, but he was glad it had. And Zelda sure didn't  
mind him doing it, she even wrapped her arms around his neck and urged him on. "I guess I  
know her answer..." he thought as he slowly pulled back. Zelda finally realized what had  
just happened and looked away, not wanting to see Link's gorgeous baby-blue eyes staring into  
her. She knew he was waiting for her to say something, but she couldn't put any words together  
to form a complete sentence.   
  
"Did that change your mind?" he asked hopefully. He really hoped that kiss hadn't upset her. That  
was the last thing on earth he would want to do to her.   
  
"Um...." Zelda replied, still at a loss for words. Link giggled, not being able to help himself. He  
had never seen her like this. He could tell she wasn't mad, maybe a bit shocked, but not angry.  
  
"Well, um, I, um, guess it did," Zelda answered quietly.   
  
"So you do like me," Link said with a smile.   
  
"Uh...not really..." Zelda hoped she would throw him off a little, to get him back for laughing at  
her wordlessness. Link's smile faded. He looked confused. Zelda would never in her  
life forget this moment.  
  
"What?!" he asked, now VERY confused. He thought girls were confusing before, but now it  
just tripled. Zelda just smiled.   
  
"I love you," was Zelda's simple reply. Link's heart skipped a beat. Did he hear her right? Had she  
just said she loved him? If so, he would never in his life forget this very day. She leaned over and  
hugged him.   
  
" Link, it's almost time for lunch, and we're expecting a guest afterwards. Father would be  
terribly angry at the both of us if we were late, so we'd better get going,"  
  
"Alrighty then," Link said as they both walked back to the castle, hand in hand.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, Zelda, Link! As you both know, we will be having a guest this evening. But I didn't tell you  
who it was because I wanted it to be a surprise. But 'he' will be arriving in an hour so I'll go  
ahead and tell you. It's Prince Erich from Lilethia," said an overly excited King Harkinian.  
  
Zelda's face went pale. She knew what this was for. Her Father was trying to get him interested  
in her. Her Father had already invited him to dinner twice. But what her Father didn't know, was  
that about a year ago, Prince Erich had tried to rape her. He had gotten as far as trying to unlace  
her bodice before Link had come in to check on her and saw what Erich had tried to do. He  
hadn't said anything about it. She looked over at him. He was as pale as she felt.  
  
"Well, aren't you excited, Zelda?" asked a now confused and unexcited King.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess," There was no way her Father would believe her if she told him, so she  
decided to just go along with it.  
  
"Uh, I'd better go get ready for lunch," said Link. He didn't really know how to respond, so he  
figured he'd just leave. But what if Erich tried to rape Zelda again? He didn't really want to talk  
to Zelda about it, it was her problem, but he felt he had to do something. He would talk to her in  
a little while. Right now she should probably talk to her Father and get ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* So, how are ya'll liking the story so far? It's good, I hope. PLEEEEEZE R&R!!!!!!!!!!   
And if you have any ideas, I'm completely open to them. I may not use all of them, but  
we'll see:-)   
Love, april 


	3. Link's Last Words part 3

*******************AFTER LUNCH, BEFORE ERICH'S ARRIVAL*******************  
  
Link was making his way down the hall towards Zelda's room. He REALLY needed to talk to  
her. He didn't have much time before that son-of-a-bitch Erich would be here. Link really, truly  
hated him. He hated him almost as much as he hated Ganon, except Ganon was gone, forever.  
"And so will Erich, if he tries to mess around with Zelda, again," thought Link. He knocked on  
Zelda's door four times. They'd developed a way of communicating that way. Four knocks.   
  
"Come on in," yelled Zelda, "I'm just finishing my hair,"  
  
"You look horribly nice, Zelda, what on Hyrule for?"  
  
"I don't want Father to get mad at me," she said in a tiny voice. Was Link going to talk to her  
about 'the accident'? She felt embarrassed and ashamed about it. He probably thought she  
couldn't handle herself.  
  
"So, Zel, about Erich-"  
  
"Do we have to talk about that right now?" She sounded annoyed, even to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry..." And he was. He hoped she wasn't mad at him. He only wanted to help.  
  
"Do like my hair, Link?" That was her pathetic way of changing the subject. She didn't feel  
comfortable talking to him about Erich so she wouldn't.  
  
"It's beautiful, Zel," And he wasn't lying. She had fixed it in a pretty bun on the back of her head  
so it showed off her long neck. And with the elegant pale-blue dress she had on, she truly looked  
like a princess. But there was still one thing he didn't understand: why would she dress up for  
Erich's arrival if she didn't like him? And to think earlier that very same day she had said she  
loved him. What?! Girls could be soooo confusing!  
  
"Well, come on Zel, or we'll be late and you'll be in trouble," It was true. Link was depressed.  
Hell, maybe she enjoyed Erich's company and he should just stay out of this. But what if Zelda  
ended up getting hurt? He couldn't stand for something like that. If Zelda got hurt and he  
could've prevented it, he'd probably kill himself. He loved her more than anything and only  
wanted her happy. So he decided that he'd just leave and let her make her own choices. It was  
obvious to him that she hadn't actually meant it when she'd said she loved him. How could  
someone like her, love someone like him? It was impossible. So as Link escorted her downstairs,  
he silently made his get-away plan. He realized the sooner the better, and decided to leave right  
after Erich arrived, the time Zelda wouldn't notice he wasn't there. But then he encountered a  
problem: Where would he go? That was easy, he'd go back to his tree-house in the forest. Now  
he had a plan. He saw Erich's carriage arriving.  
  
"I forgot something in my room, be right back," he smiled at her, "I love you,"  
  
Well, at least he didn't completely lie. He made his way back up the stairs to his room. He didn't  
own much, so it was easy for him to pack his things. He didn't want Zelda wondering where he'd  
gone, so he wrote a letter:  
  
******************************************************************************  
Dear Zelda,  
I'm sorry. I can't tell you where I'm going, but you can be sure it's as far away from here as I  
can get. I hope you're happy with you new little 'prince'. Maybe now you can be happy. That's  
all I ever wanted you to be. And, hey, who knows, maybe somewhere in the distant future we'll  
meet again. And whatever you do, please don't forget the last words I said to you. Goodbye,  
~Link  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Where was Link? Surely he wouldn't leave her alone when she needed him. She excused herself  
from her current conversation and went to Link's room to check on him. Only he wasn't there.  
Wait a minute, there was something on his bed. It was a note! She read it silently to herself,  
mouthing the words.   
  
"His last words?" she whispered to herself. "What were they?" She recalled their last  
conversation: "...I forgot something in my room, be right back, I love you,"  
  
"'I love you' were his last words," She realized she was saying her thoughts aloud and decided to  
keep her thoughts inside her head. Where could he have gone? What would she do if Erich  
decided to try and rape her again? She started to cry. Lately nothing had gone right. As she  
started to have a pity-party for herself, she heard a knock at the door. Who could it be? She didn't  
tell any one where she had gone, maybe they were looking for Link. She opened the door and  
was stunned to see who it was. She gasped. It was none other than...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
• So, what didja think? I'm still open to any suggestions. PLEEEEZE R&R!!! Or you can  
privately email me at: outer_space_gurl2001@yahoo.com And please keep this little thought  
in mind: I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon...there's a lot more to it...  
Love, april 


	4. Link's Last Words part 4

...Erich!  
  
"Surprise, surprise, my little darling. How have you fared in my absence?" Erich asked. He knew  
that Zelda was afraid of him, and he liked it.  
  
She just stared. How had he gotten up here? Surely one of the guards would have seen him?   
  
"Well, seems like you're at a loss for words so let's just continue where we left off, shall we?"  
He lunged at her, attempting to pin her hands against the wall. She dodged and ran towards the  
door, but he blocked her path.   
  
"Just where do you think you're going, dear? We're just getting started!" As he said that, he  
pushed her onto the bed. She had tried countless times to scream, but nothing came out. She tried  
to struggle, but he was too strong. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Erich let her go, but  
threatened her. " If you tell ANYBODY," he said barely above a whisper, "I swear you'll pay for  
it. Quite horribly,"  
  
There was another knock on the door. Zelda straightened up. "Come in," It was a messenger.   
  
"Uh, Princess Zelda? Your Father wishes to speak with you and Prince Erich,"  
  
"Right now?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Uh, yes, Milady," And after saying that the messenger escorted them out of the room, and  
downstairs to her awaiting Father.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to see us about, Your Majesty?" Erich asked with a fake smile and  
fake interest.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you two about the engagement," was King Harkinian's reply.   
  
"Who's engagement?" asked Zelda.   
  
"Why, yours, of course. Didn't Erich tell you already?"  
  
"Uh, no, Your Highness, I wanted it to be a surprise," Erich said smoothly. He winked at Zelda.  
  
"I can't take this anymore," thought Zelda. She screamed in her anger and ran upstairs to her  
room as fast as she could. How could her Father be so cruel to her? Couldn't he see that she  
loved Link? The Link whom she would probably never see again?   
  
"Would you mind talking to her, Erich? I think she would rather you, than I," said King  
Harkinian.  
  
"Of course, Your Highness," Erich said with an evil grin as he ran up the stairs. They wouldn't  
be interrupted this time, especially now that pest, Link, was out of their way. As he approached  
Zelda's door, he heard her crying. "She won't be crying for long," he whispered to himself as he  
opened the door, not even bothering to knock.  
  
"Well, hello, my princess. We meet again,". Zelda gasped. Why wouldn't he just stay away?   
  
"Please don't...." she said. Wow, her voice actually worked that time. Now if she could just  
scream....  
  
"Don't what, my dear princess? Kill you? Hurt you? Rape you?". He moved quickly and pinned  
her to the bed. She struggled, but once again, she was no match for him. She still couldn't  
scream. She was just too paralyzed with fear. How could she escape? Wait! She could use  
telepathy to talk to Link sometimes. Maybe she could try and convince him.....  
  
"Link? Can you hear me?" she thought, desperately trying to wiggle out of Erich's firm grasp.  
  
"Uh, oh. I'm hearing things," Link said aloud. He had already got to his treehouse and had  
everything pretty much unpacked.  
  
"Link? Please help...Erich's trying to..." Could it be? Was Zelda using telepathy again? "Zelda,  
can you hear me?" Link thought, trying not to break the connection.  
  
"Yes!" was Zelda's reply, "Please come help,". That was all Link needed to hear. He jumped out  
of his treehouse, got on Epona, and headed straight for the castle. He took the back way in, so he  
wouldn't be noticed. He used his hookshot to climb up to Zelda's balcony and broke the glass  
doors with his elbow. Glass flew everywhere. Yes! He wasn't too late. Zelda looked terrified.  
Link was just glad he made it on time.  
  
"What the fuck..." said Erich. He was confused. Wasn't Link gone? He didn't have time to react.  
Link grabbed him and threw him against the wall. One of the guards happened to hear the noise  
and bursted into Zelda's room. He came in just as Link had Erich on his stomach, pinned to the  
floor, with Link bending Erich's arms in an unhumanly position.  
  
"You little bastard!" Link yelled in Erich's ear while bending Erich's arms until he screamed.  
  
"What in Hyrule is going on?" asked the guard. Zelda was too in shock to say anything, so Link  
answered for her, "This son-of-a-bitch tried to rape Zelda!" Erich was still yelling from the pain.  
Link had to admit, he was truly enjoying this. The guard went to get a few more guards, and Link  
truly wanted to make Erich pay for what he had done to Zelda.   
  
"Tell her you're sorry, Erich," Link yelled directly in Erich's ear.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Erich screamed. He was in sooo much pain....  
  
"Say it like you mean it!" Link was yelling louder than before and Erich thought he would go  
deaf.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Erich tried to sound sincere, but Link didn't buy it. The guards rushed in and took  
Erich down to the dungeons, where he would wait until the King would give him a sentence.  
  
"Oh, Zelda. I'm so sorry for leaving like I did. Will you ever forgive me?" begged Link.  
  
"Yes, but only if you promise to never do it again," said Zelda. She was crying, and nobody  
blamed her.   
  
"I promise," Link whispered as Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Do you still love me?" Zelda asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"Absolutely. Nothing you could do or say would ever change that," Link said softly, holding her  
to him. He wondered what the King would say about all this. There was a messenger at the door.   
  
"Uh, your Father would like to see you and Link, now, Your Highness," the messenger said.  
  
Zelda sighed, "Okay, come on Link," She couldn't wait to see what her Father had to say about  
all this. She desperately wanted him to apologize, but he seldom did that, even when he was  
wrong. They walked down the stairs slowly, arm in arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
• Did ya'll enjoy that? I didn't think anyone liked Link being gone, so I brought him back.  
But what will King Harkinian have to say to Zelda and Link? Pleeze r&r!  
Luv, april  



	5. Link's Last Words part 5

"Zelda! My darling! Please tell me what happened," urged King Harkinian. 'What in the hell do  
you THINK happened?!' Zelda thought. She went over the whole story with her father.  
Surprisingly, he was very understanding about it. "I'll have one of my guards permanently  
dispose of him as soon as possible, alright, Dearest?"  
  
"Uh...yes, of course, Father," She couldn't help it. She had other things on her mind than Erich  
right now. Right now all she could think about was how close Link was to her. Close enough  
she could almost.....  
  
"Zelda?" her Father interrupted her thoughts, "You seem a bit preoccupied, is everything okay?"  
  
"Oh, just fine. I was just thinking about...well, nothing," she said with a sigh. She wasn't about to  
say what she had been thinking, and she wasn't going to lie, so she would just shut up about it.   
  
"What, my Darling? You can tell me anything," her Father said. He was trying to be there for her  
when she needed him, but Zelda didn't want to say anything anyway, with Link standing right  
next to her and all.  
  
"I'd rather not say," she replied a little awkwardly. She didn't want him to keep talking about it,  
so she changed the subject, "Daddy, why did you call Link down if you aren't going to talk with  
him?"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Link, I have some very good news for you. You were chosen to go on an  
expedition with the Hero from Derechala, our northern neighboring country! Isn't that great?!  
You will be helping your partner through the Forest of Dreams there. Since no one has  
ever been able to go through it to map it, they thought maybe you could help."  
  
'And THAT was supposed to be GOOD news?!' Zelda thought. Link may be leaving her, and for  
quite some time. But maybe he would refuse.....  
  
"That sounds absolutely wonderful," Link agreed. "So who will I be working with?"  
  
King Harkinian fake-coughed, "Uh, I'm not quite sure at this point in time. We'll talk about it  
later," he stated, making it clear he wanted to avoid this subject at this time.  
  
Zelda felt like crying. "Is that all, Daddy?" Zelda asked, next to tears.  
  
"Yes, Dear, for now," her Father said. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Fine, Father. I'm just fine." Zelda just wanted to run upstairs and cry. But she calmly turned and  
walked up the stairs to her room. She wasn't walking slowly for Link to catch up, which meant  
she wanted to be alone. Link and King Harkinian were alone, so the King seized his chance,  
"Link, do you want to know who your partner is, now?"  
  
"Yes, but why couldn't you say it in front of Zelda?"  
  
  
"Because I was afraid she would have gotten jealous,"  
  
"Why would she be jealous?"  
  
"Because your partner is Emma, a female,"  
  
"WHAT?!" Link asked, slightly raising his voice.  
  
"She was chosen by destiny, Link. She can't help she was born a girl. You'll still take the  
mission though, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I will, but what do I say if Zel asks me later?"  
  
"You'll have to figure that one out on your own," was the King's reply. Link sighed and headed  
to the courtyard, his favorite place to just sit and think.   
  
He smiled and laughed to himself, "This is where I first kissed Zelda." He sat in his favorite  
place and started to think. 'What will I tell Zelda? I know she'll ask me later. I know, she may get  
mad if I tell her the truth, but she'll be worse if I lie to her and she finds out.' So he had that  
problem solved. Now he would just think about anything that came to mind. The mission. He  
really didn't want the mission, but what could he do? He didn't want to upset the King, he was  
trying to get on the Kings good side, so he could have a better chance at getting the King to  
accept the idea of his little girl maybe someday marrying Link. But right now that someday  
seemed so far away, especially when he thought of Zelda's reaction to his partner being a female.   
  
"Hey, Link!" Uh, oh. It was Zelda. Link tried to swallow the big lump in his throat, but it  
wouldn't go away.  
  
"Hey, Zel,"  
  
"So, did my Dad tell you who you were gonna be working with?"  
  
"Uh huh,"  
  
"Well then, who is it?"  
  
"Emma,"  
  
Zelda giggled, "Emma? Isn't that a girls' name?"  
  
"Yep," was Link's reply, "I'm working with a girl." Zelda gasped. Could her day possibly get any  
worse? First Erich, then Link leaving, then Erich, the news of Link leaving again, and now this.   
  
"Link?" she asked.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"If she turns out to be really cute and all, will you still love me?"  
  
Link laughed at her honesty, "Of course I will, Zel. And besides, I don't think ANY girl could be  
as cute as you,"  
  
She smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Absolutely," he said staring into her deep, green eyes. He should be careful. He could get lost in  
those eyes. She was so beautiful. He just wanted to.....She beat him to it. She wrapped her arms  
around him and softly pressed her lips to his. They both heard someone walking toward them in  
the distance. They quickly separated and tried to look innocent, just as a messenger arrived.  
  
"Link, someone by the name of 'Lorelei' has told me to give this to you," he said, handing Link a  
rolled up piece of parchment. After he handed it to Link, he bowed to Zelda, turned, and quickly  
left.   
  
"Lorelei?" asked Link, "Zelda, do you anyone who goes by that name?"  
  
"Not that I can think of, although it does sound vaguely familiar,"  
  
Link unrolled the parchment as Zelda was trying to think of where she had heard the name  
before. He read silently to himself:  
  
Dear Link,  
You probably don't remember me, after all, you were just an infant when we separated. I'm  
Lorelei, your sister. And you haven't heard from me until now, because I have been too busy  
trying to help Ganon. Yeah, you read right. I never was the daughter our mother and father  
wanted. I used to get into trouble a lot, til one day Father got sick of it, and left me all the way on  
top of Death Mountain to die. But lucky me, Ganon found me. He took me in and raised me, and  
was very secretive of me. He taught me just about everything I know. He was going to let me  
fight you, instead of him, but some plans didn't turn out right. I'm blood of your blood, flesh of  
your flesh, and I believe I am just as good, if not better, than you at battle. And I'm willing to  
prove it. I figured you wouldn't fight me willingly, so I've decided to take hostages. I have your  
precious little Malon here. And, oh yes, I do believe a little girl named, what was it? Oh yes, it's  
Saria. So unless you want them to be slowly tortured until their painful death, and want me to take  
MORE hostages, I'd suggest youcome to the very top of Death Mountain, alone, as soon as you  
read this. I'll be waiting.  
Sincerely,   
Lorelei   
  
Link was too stunned for words.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zelda asked. She could clearly tell something was wrong with Link by the  
expression on his face.  
  
  
  
  
• Oooooooo, what will happen next? Will Link accept the challenge? Or will he sweet-talk  
his way out of it? Or maybe the King will interfere...please r&r and leave suggestions if  
you have any.  
Luv, april 


	6. Link's Last Words part 6

"Read this," was all Link managed to say. He handed Zelda the letter. She quickly read the letter  
and gasped. Link had a sister? Why hadn't they noticed when Link and herself had gone to battle  
with Ganon? He must keep her very well hidden...  
  
"What should I do, Zel?" Link asked in a tone Zelda had never heard him use before. He  
sounded, well, scared.   
  
"I...I don't know, Link. You're gonna have to figure this one out on your own," Zelda said with a  
sigh.  
  
"Well, I can't take chances, I mean... what if she really does have Saria and Malon? I can't just  
let her have them. What if she killed them? I couldn't live with that kind of guilt. Zelda, please,  
help me,"  
  
"Link, I can't make your decisions for you. But let me put it this way: what if you were killed?  
Do you know how hard that would make life here in Hyrule? We constantly have Ganons little  
groupies attacking us, and if you weren't here, the guards would have one hell of a time trying to  
deal with them. But on the other hand, if you don't go, she may kill them and she may even do  
more damage than that. Who knows what she's up to if Ganon taught her,"  
  
"Gee, Zel. That sure made my decision a lot easier," Link said sarcastically. After a few moments  
of silence, Link spoke again, "I'm gonna do it, Zel,"  
  
Zelda looked down at the grass. Why was she so attached to him? If he knew she loved him, than  
why did he always make things so complicated for her? She knew it would be selfish and wrong  
and could possibly put a lot of peoples' lives in danger if she told him to stay. But was it so  
wrong to follow your heart instead of your head? She decided that she would move on, right then  
and there. She would force herself to mature. She would let Link go. If he never came back, oh  
well, she would fall in love again. Or so she hoped. And if he did come back to her, then she  
would know it was meant to be.  
  
"Well, when should I leave?" Link asked.  
  
"You should probably go now. If she's smart, she'll know about when you read the note," Zelda  
replied.  
  
"Okay. I'll miss you," Link said softly as he stared at the ground. He turned and left without so  
much as even looking at her. She wondered if she would ever see him alive again. She knew that  
this 'Lorelei', if she really was Link's sister, would have many of the same qualities as Link did.  
Except for the whole outlook on life thing. She was evil, he was good. But what if he wasn't  
prepared enough? The thought of him being gone forever made her stomach churn, and she felt  
like being sick. She sighed loudly. Impa was walking by and heard her.  
  
"Everything alright, Princess?" she asked.  
  
"Just great, Impa. My life couldn't get any better,"Zelda replied sarcastically.  
  
"Go ahead, spill it," Impa urged.  
  
"Well, just look at all the things that have happened today. Erich came, Link left. I'm just so  
damn confused," she said, "It's only about seven o'clock in the afternoon, Impa. And I'm almost  
absolutely positive something else will go wrong, I can feel it,"  
  
"Now hold it right there, Princess," Impa cut in, "The last time you said that, Ganon nearly killed  
us all,"  
  
"Sorry," Zelda laughed, then got a serious expression on her face, "Impa, could I have some time  
to just sit and think, alone?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, Milady," Impa said. And with that, she turned and walked out of the courtyard. Zel   
sensed something wasnt right, but couldn't place her finger on what it was. Was Link in trouble?  
If he had warped using the Ocarina of Time she had given him after he had defeated Ganon, he  
would already be fighting Lorelei right now. What if something had happened? Was he trying to  
use telepathy to talk to her? She decided to find out. She concentrated on Link and could see  
what he was doing at the present, sort of like a built-in camera. He was fighting a pretty, black-  
haired, fair-skinned girl, that looked no older than maybe 25. She looked strong, but was quite on  
the slender side. She was about six or so feet tall. She was dressed in what looked to be a black  
leather cat-suit thing, and wore a black poncho over it. Link was wounded badly, but was still  
fighting. Malon and Saria looked like they were either dead or unconscious. She used the power  
of the tri-force of wisdom to transport herself to where Link was. And then she used a spell that  
would stop time for about ten minutes to freeze Lorelei in place, so she could talk with Link.   
  
"Link, how bad are you hurt?" she asked him. It was a stupid question. Just by looking at him,  
anyone would be able to tell that he was either hurt really, really bad, or he was a perfect actor.  
Link collapsed. Blood was everywhere. Zelda's heart was in her throat. She wasn't ready for him  
to leave, not now.  
  
"I... I... I'm... sorry..." he choked.  
  
"Shhhh..." she whispered.  
  
"I... love... you,... and.......I'll...miss.......you,"   
  
"No, Link. I won't let you go, not like this," She used a spell that was energy-consuming to  
herself, but it would heal the majority of Link's wounds. She fell to the floor in a daze. Link got  
up. He knew she would be okay, she just needed to rest. He decided to take the opportunity of  
killing Lorelei while time was still frozen. He didn't want to, but she would most likely cause  
trouble if he didn't. He quickly thrust his sword directly into the middle of her heart, so her death  
would be as painless as possible. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt a connection with  
her. Maybe it was because they were siblings. Time unfroze. Lorelei fell to the ground in a heap.  
Malon,Saria, and Zelda all got up at once.  
  
"Well," Zelda started, "Let's go home,"  
  
Zelda, Malon, and Saria held hands in a circle around Link. He played the Song of Time and they  
all warped to the Temple of Time. And from there, they each said their goodbyes and went home.  
Zelda and Link went home hand in hand. Zelda thought about what might have happened, had  
she not healed Link when she did. She didn't want to think about that. But she still had one  
problem to deal with: in three days Emma would be there to pick-up Link so they could go on the  
expedition. Father had told her they could be gone up to five or so months. How would she live  
without Link for that long? Maybe she could talk them into letting her go with them...  
  
They had arrived at the castle. Link walked Zelda to her room, and then went to his own. As Link  
lay on his back in his bed, he wondered if he would ever get enough guts to propose to Zelda.  
That night he thought about how much Zelda he thought Zelda loved him, and went to sleep with  
a smile on his face...  
  
  
• Did everyone like that? This isn't the end, if you're wondering. I still have Link and  
Zelda's "future" to write about. AND what happens on Link's expedition with Emma. 


	7. Link's Last Words part 7

The next morning Zelda awoke to birds chirping outside on her balcony. It was a beautiful day  
outside. It looked to be about eight or so in the morning. She figured that they had probably only  
let her sleep in because of everything that had happened the day before. As she lay her head back  
down on the pillow, there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Come in," she yelled. It was Link.  
  
"How's my beautiful princess this very fine morning?" he asked as he sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"Your princess?" Zelda said jokingly. They both laughed. Link looked down at his feet.  
  
"Uh, Zel? I have some bad news," he said, "Emma is gonna be a little early and will probably  
arrive around noon,"  
  
"AROUND NOON?!" Zelda said, making sure she raised her voice a little. She wanted him to  
know how much she disapproved of this little "adventure" he was about to go on. She looked at  
him. He had his head down and was twisting a ring on his finger. A sign that she knew meant  
that Link hadn't wanted to make her upset, but he thought he should tell her. She liked that ring.  
Link had made it himself. It was silver and he had carved his name on it in pretty lettering. She  
couldn't keep letting Link think she was mad, so she decided to break the silence. "Link, I'm  
sorry. I didn't mean to get upset like that," of course she was lying, but he didn't have to know,  
"It's just... I don't want you to leave. Can't you fake being sick or something? Or could I maybe  
go with you?" She tried to slip in the last part, but Link knew all too well what she was trying to  
do.  
  
"Go with me?! Are you out of your mind? It's way too dangerous!"  
  
"Then will you stay here?"  
  
"I can't do that, Zel."  
  
She knew he wouldn't and couldn't stay. She hoped Emma wasn't very attractive...  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************Later that day**********************************  
  
  
Link and Zelda were in the courtyard talking about anything and everything. They had talked  
about the latest gossip, to what they looked for in a mate. Then they heard someone approaching.  
It was another messenger. He walked over to where they were sitting and bowed to Zelda.   
  
"Uh, the King wishes to see you two as soon as possible. I believe it is about Emma," the  
messenger stated. Zelda sighed. Link looked over at her and got to his feet. He dusted himself off  
and extended his arm over to Zelda. She took his hand and let him help her up. They walked in  
silence to the library, where the King was waiting for them. As they went inside, Zelda closed her  
eyes in fear of what she may see: Emma. Was she pretty? Smart? And most importantly, would  
Link like her? Oh, how she hoped with all her soul that Link would absolutely hate Emma. Zelda  
knew she was being selfish, but after all, Link had said he loved her. But she knew how men  
were. If Emma turned out to be cuter than Zelda expected, they would most likely be in  
competition for him. That is, if Emma were after him. But it was highly unlikely Emma wouldn't  
feel attracted to him. Most girls were. She carefully opened her eyes.   
'NOOOOOOOOOO!' her mind shrieked. Emma was drop-dead gorgeous. She had curly blonde  
hair that went just below her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless top that laced in the front  
and didn't cover the bottom half of her stomach. She also had on a little skirt (sort of like what  
Gabrielle wears in "Xena: The Warrior Princess) and knee-high boots that matched. She had deep  
blue eyes like Link's and was somewhat muscular (for a female). Zelda quickly glanced at Link to  
see his expression. She could usually tell what he was thinking. She was afraid of what she might  
see, but decided to look anyway. He was looking at Emma like she was a normal person. No  
special looks, no little winks, nothing. Zelda smiled to herself. Maybe Link hadn't been lying  
when he said he loved her...   
  
"Hello, Emma. I'm Link, and this is Princess Zelda," Link stated. He thought that he'd better not  
get too friendly with Emma, or Zelda would be very mad at him.   
  
"Nice to meet you, both of you," Emma replied. 'Geez,' she thought, 'Link is hot. Maybe this trip  
will be a good one..'  
  
"Same here," Zelda said, interrupting Emma's thoughts. Zelda knew what Emma was thinking by  
the way she was acting. Zelda desperately wanted to just run up to her room and not come back  
out until Link came back again. That look that Emma was giving Link was making Zelda sick to  
her stomach.   
  
"Well," Link started, " When shall we leave?"  
  
"Whenever you two think would be the best," King Harkinian stated.  
  
"I work better in the mornings," Emma said, "Is that okay with you, Link?" She looked at him a  
little flirtatiously, "That would give us some time to get to know each other better,"  
  
"Well, okay," Link said a little uneasily. He'd really wanted to spend him spare time with Zelda  
before he had to leave. He hoped she wouldn't be mad...  
  
"Uh, Daddy?" Zelda asked, "I'm feeling a little light headed. I'm going to go lie down, alright?"  
  
"Of course, sweetheart. I'll see you at dinner,"  
  
Zelda smiled and exited the room. She wasn't feeling light headed, she was feeling disgusted.  
And she could sum it up in one word. Emma. The looks that she gave Link were totally sickening  
and inappropriate. But Link wouldn't give in, would he? He would be in the woods with her for a  
few months, alone. But he would still not give in, right? The thought of her Link with another  
girl, especially Emma, made Zelda want to go jump off a bridge somewhere. She just wanted to  
marry Link, go with him wherever he would take her, and have a family with him, was that too  
much to ask? 'Whoa, did I just think what I think I did?' she asked herself. She had  
unconsciously walked to Link's room. When she noticed where her thoughts had led her to, she  
ran to her own room to cry. These next few months would be total and complete hell for her.  
  
  
• Sorry it's short. And sorry 4 the delay. I had like, 3 reports to do a month and I  
procrastinated. Oh yeah, and expect me to do some other work besides this story. Soon.  
Please r&r! ~april 


	8. Link's Last Words part 8

Zelda heard a knock on her door. She straightened up and tried to hide the fact that she had been bawling her eyes out, and praying to the Goddesses that Emma would just die and be damned to hell forever. 

  
  


"Who is it?" she yelled. She certainly didn't want anyone to notice just by her voice she was crying.

  
  


"'Daddy Dearest'. May I come in?"

  
  


"Oh, yeah. I guess so," Great. Just great. Her Father never came her room to talk to her unless he had some dreadful news to tell her.

  
  


"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Did your lightheadedness go away?" the King asked.

  
  


"Uh... yeah, is that all you came up here for?" she asked.

  
  


"Why, yes, Sweetheart. Can't I show some concern with my daughters health without her thinking I'm up to something?"

  
  


Zelda sighed. She knew there was something strange about the way her Father was acting, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

  
  


"Yes, Father. I'm sorry," She looked down. Link was probably doing something with Emma right now. She hated being jealous, but she couldn't help it. It's not like Link would ever think of her as wife material. Her father most _definately_ wouldn't think of Link as husband material. At least she didn't think so.

  
  


"Well, I'd better go back downstairs to see how Link and Emma are getting along. See you at dinner?" he asked. She nodded. She didn't feel like eating, but she wanted to put up a front to her father. Right now, she hated him. It was all his fault Link was in this situation with Emma. He closed the door behind him. Zelda went back to feeling sorry for herself and started to cry again.

Meanwhile...

  
  


_'I hate her. She's a self-centered little bitch!'_ Link thought, _'Everything Emma says is always about herself,' _He decided not to listen. None of it was important. After all, he was gonna spend 6 months with "the bitch" (his new name for her). So, he decided he wanted to think about Zelda. She was so perfect. Everything he could ever want in a girl. Besides, she already knew him like the back of her hand. She could always tell if anything was wrong, or if he was hiding something from her. But she was a princess. He hated that. The only thing that he could think of that could ever keep them apart. That and the fact Zelda probably wouldn't marry him even if he were royalty. But he still loved her so. Nothing in the world could change that. He would do anything just to keep her content. He had already risked his life countless times to prove himself. He started wondering what the King thought about him, when suddenly he heard a shriek,

  
  


"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Emma cried. She was fed up with him. She was telling him everything about herself, trying to impress him, but he wasn't even paying attention. If only she could somehow get him to notice her...

  
  


"I'm terribly sorry. I just...got a little sidetracked that's all. I mean, we have a long trip ahead of us. And I think I forgot to pack a few things. Would you excuse me for a few minutes?" Link asked. Like hell he would only be gone for a few minutes. He planned on hiding and making sure "the bitch" didn't see him until it was time to leave. He left and headed to Zelda's room. But he had a brilliant idea. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He would send Zelda little presents from an "anonymous" person while he was gone, tell Zelda all of his bottled up emotions, and that just might keep him from going insane on this little trip he was about to take. He would write a few romantic letters and stop at a shop nearby to buy her a few things. And she would think she has a secret admirer or something. He was at her door. He knocked.

  
  


Zelda sat up. She hurriedly dried her eyes and ran to the mirror to make sure she looked okay. Perfect as always.

  
  


"Come in," she said.

  
  


"Hey-ya," he said quietly. Zelda sensed his bad mood.

  
  


"You know, as soon as you leave we're gonna throw a party," she said jokingly.

  
  


"Why, because I'm such a great Hero?" he said playfully, sticking his nose in the air.

  
  


"No, you idiot, 'cause we'll be glad to finally get rid of you," she said, laughing. 

  
  


"Why, I oughta..." he replied. He grabbed her arms and pushed her onto the bed playfully. She grabbed a pillow from behind her, and whopped him on the side of his head with it.

  
  


"Fool," she stated, "You dare to mess with the Great Zelda of... of..."

  
  


"All Mentally Challenged People?" he finished. She kicked him. Hard. He fell on the bed laughing. She plopped down beside him.

  
  


"Ya know, Link. I'm gonna miss you." she said quietly, looking over at him.

  
  


"I'll miss you, too," he replied, "but I'll be back. I mean, I'm not leaving forever, just 6 months."

  
  


She sighed. "Guess I should be thankful." They stared at each other. She reached over to him and touched his face. He took her other hand in his and kissed it.

  
  


"Promise to think about me everyday?" he asked.

  
  


"I promise." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. She went to pull away, but he kissed her back. Harder. She could fell his tongue trying to part her lips, and didn't resist. She savored these precious, last moments she had with him before he would leave her. There was a knock at the door. They stopped kissing. Link slowly got up and opened it. It was Impa.

  
  


"It's time to go," was all she said. They all said their farewells and each went on their own way. Emma and Link left on their journey, Zelda tried to find something to occupy herself, and everyone else went about their normal business. But Link was about to experience something that would change the rest of his life...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * •Was that good? I sure hope so. I've been busy lately, with school and everything. The next part should be out in a week or so. ~luv, april


	9. Link's Last Words part 9

Emma and Link rode along in silence until they were about on the border between Hyrule and Derechala.  
The sky grew strangely dark.  
  
"What the hell?" Link asked, looking up at the sky. Emma looked too.  
  
"Oh, noooo..." she groaned. Without warning, it started to rain heavily. It was as though the sky opened up  
and a flood was coming down upon them. They quickly found shelter inside a hollow opening in a very large tree.  
  
"What was that?" Link asked Emma, praying she would have the answer.  
  
"I have no clue," she stated, "I've never seen anything like it." Just then, a very loud clap of thunder startled both   
of them. Emma sighed. It was about 9:30 p.m and she was tired. They would most likely have to stay the night inside  
of the tree. Disgusting...  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have to stay in here tonight." Link said.   
  
***************** MEANWHILE, BACK AT HYRULE CASTLE*******************  
  
It was 9:30 p.m, and Zelda couldn't stop thinking about Link. She was horribly upset and asked Impa to stay with her.  
The thunderstorm outside wasn't helping her mood any. It just made her worry about Link's safety.   
She silently hoped he was safe and warm, and that Emma had fallen into a river and drowned, or was eaten be a wild animal.   
Impa was sitting in a rocking chair beside her bed, humming quietly, and knitting something. Zelda was nowhere near being tired,  
so she grabbed a book off a shelf on the other sidde of her bed and began to read. It was gonna be a very long night............  
  
*****************THE BIG TREE WITH LINK AND EMMA*******************  
  
Link woke up. It was bright outside. Morning. He looked to his left. There lay Emma, still asleep. 'She looks kinda   
cute when she isn't runnin' her mouth....' Link thought. He decided to ruin the peace and quiet and wake her. If they  
didn't get moving soon, they wouldn't get very far.   
  
After waking Emma, they ate a small, short breakfast of berries and fruit, and headed out on their way. By midday,  
they had arrived in Derechala and were halfway to the forest. They decided to stop and buy supplies. After that, they  
headed straight for the forest. When they arrived, they started mapping everything, encountering a monster here and there,  
but nothing they couldn't handle.  
  
At the end of the day, They found a small clearing and decided to make camp there. As Link was going through their papers  
of their timing schedule, and their course through the woods, he noticed they were two days ahead of schedule. 'Cool!' He  
thought, 'If this keeps up, I'll be home in no time!'   
  
*******************TWO MONTHS LATER****************************  
  
  
Link realized that they kept getting further along in their schedule. Two more days and they could head back home. That was  
good. Emma was starting to get on his nerves. Too much flirting is a bad thing. He just couldn't take it anymore. Meanwhile...  
  
*******************AT HYRULE CASTLE ****************************  
  
Zelda was driving herself nuts over Link. What if something happened to him? She would kill herself. What if Emma was an  
evil witch and did something to him? She would kill Emma. Or, Link could be fine and she was worrying herself over nothing.  
She deeply hoped the later of the three. Just then she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She yelled. It was her Father. Great. What awful surprise did he have for her now? She hoped it wasn't something  
negative about Link. "What's wrong, now?" She asked.  
  
"You make it sound as though it's a bad thing," He said.  
  
"It depends. What is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's about your future husband." He stated.  
  
"Then it's bad news." She replied.  
  
"Not necessarily. Would you like to know who it is?"  
  
"Not really, but go ahead."  
  
"Well, I chose him because he is loyal, sweet, kind, and I know he'll take good care of you."  
  
"If he's all those things, he isn't a prince."  
  
"Did I say he was?"  
  
"No......."  
  
"I chose Link."  
  
"WHAT?! Does he know?"  
  
"No, but he will."  
  
She was about to faint. Link! Her husband! But what had made her Father choose him? Maybe he saw the love between them.  
Oh, well. It didn't matter. He got up and went to leave. Zelda stopped him and gave him a hug. He smiled and left. She heard  
commotion downstairs through her open window. She looked outside. No. It couldn't be......Link!? She looked closer. Yes!   
The perfect ending to her perfect day! She quickly ran downstairs. She saw Emma lying flat on the ground.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Emma just passed out," Link said. He gave Zelda a hug, "I heard the good news." He whispered in her ear. He backed away  
and smiled at her. He waved and followed the nurse into the room with Emma. Zelda went back upstairs. She sighed. She loved  
life. And she hoped Emma would stay unconscious at least until after the wedding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•Was it good? I hope so. Sorry 4 the wait, but my browser keeps screwing up. I got lotz of fan letters that said if  
I put Emma and Link together they would flame me. That isn't very nice... But I didn't anyway, so be happy! Luv, April 


	10. Link's Last Words part 10

The next morning Zelda got up and decided to see how Emma was. She thought to herself, 'It  
doesn't matter if he likes her, he still has to marry me. Or face imprisonment. But he wouldn't do  
that. He loves me." The last part brought a smile to her face. She knocked on Emma's door.  
Surprisingly, she got an answer.  
  
"Come in." Emma said weakly. She had just woken a few minutes before with a splitting  
headache. Zelda walked in. 'Oh, great,' Emma thought, 'here comes the stupid princess that Link  
just adores. I wonder what he sees in her. I'm so much more Link's type. She's so... so...'  
  
"I just came to see how you were doing. Do you want me to get a nurse?" Zelda asked,  
interrupting Emma's train of thought.  
  
'Why is she being so nice?' Emma thought. She tried to recall the last thing she remembered.  
What was it? Oh, yes, she and Link had just arrived at Hyrule Castle and one of Link's friends  
had ran up to him and told him that the King had chosen Link to marry Zelda. That's when she  
decided to steal Link's attention by falling. But she accidentally hit her head a little too hard in  
her rage, and knocked herself unconscious. When she thought about it, it was a little  
embarrassing and very childish of her.  
  
"Um, did you hear me?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness. I'm a little tired."  
  
"It's alright, I understand. Would you like me to get you a nurse?"  
  
"Uh, yes please, if you don't mind. I'm still not feeling very well."  
  
"Alright. I'll send one up." Zelda said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
She decided not to wake Link up. After all, he was probably tired from his journey. She went  
directly downstairs and asked the first nurse she saw, Tara, to tend to Emma. It was early, and  
breakfast wouldn't be ready for at least an hour or so, so she decided to go outside and just think  
about things. She walked out to the courtyard and sat on a nearby bench. She picked a flower and  
smelled it. It smelled wonderful. She had an idea. As she plucked one of the petals off, she said,  
  
"He loves me." And the next, "He loves me not." She continued until the last petal, which was  
"He loves me not." She sighed. Just then she felt two strong hands on her shoulders and their  
owner leaned towards her and said,  
  
"He loves you." She looked back, a little startled at first, but happy, nonetheless.  
  
"Link!" she exclaimed happily, "I was gonna let you sleep in, but I guess you're already awake!"  
  
"Yeah. So whatcha doing out here, all by yourself?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
"About what, may I ask?"  
  
"You." She answered simply. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What about me?" He asked.  
  
"Just about how lucky I am to be getting married to you."  
  
"And...?"  
  
She giggled, "And about how sexy you are..." He laughed and leaned towards her. They kissed,  
but Link found it harder and harder to control himself. So he just stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. He never usually did that...  
  
"Nothing. It's just that... I don't know. Every time I kiss you, I find it harder and harder to control  
myself. I want to go further." He silently hoped she wouldn't take the last part the wrong way. He  
didn't want it to sound like he only wanted to have sex with her. That wasn't right. He just  
wanted to show her affection, and that was the only way he knew how.  
  
"So? What's wrong with going any further?"  
  
"Zelly, we aren't exactly married yet, it would be improper." Zelda sighed. She couldn't wait til  
their wedding night. She smiled at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about our wedding.... and that night..."  
  
"Zelda!" he scolded, "You shouldn't be thinking such thoughts."  
  
"And why not? Just because we aren't married yet, doesn't mean that I can't fantasize that we  
are."  
  
"You fantasize about me?" Link asked.  
  
"All the time." She answered truthfully. Link didn't think he and Zelda should talk about this  
subject anymore. So he changed the subject.  
  
"It's about time for breakfast. Wouldn't wanna be late." He said as he got up. He extended his  
arm out to her, "Shall we?"   
  
She giggled. Link was always such a gentleman. She couldn't help but think what life as his wife  
would be like. As they walked to the dining room, she allowed her imagination to run wild.  
  
When they entered the dining room, the King met them with a friendly smile.  
  
"How are you two today?" He asked  
  
"I'm fine." Zelda answered.  
  
"You sure are..." Link whispered in her ear, so the King couldn't hear.  
  
"And you, Link?" the King asked.  
  
"Couldn't be better."  
  
"That's good." the King said.   
  
Link pulled out Zelda's chair for her before sitting down himself. He couldn't help but think  
about how lucky he was. Mmm... the bacon and eggs sure did smell good. He could think about  
how lucky he was later, right now he just wanted to eat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
• Hello. Did everyone like what I did with Link & Zelda? Does anyone have any really  
good ideas or anything ya wanna see in the story? I'm takin' requests! BYE!!! 


	11. Link's Last Words part 11

After breakfast, he and Zelda decided to go for a ride to Lake Hylia on Epona. 

  
  


"Link, will you promise me something?" Zelda asked while Link was helping her off Epona.

  
  


"Anything for you, Princess!" Link replied.

  
  


"Promise me that you'll never leave me,"

  
  


"What do you mean, Princess?"

  
  


"I mean like the way my mother left my father." Link thought a minute. '_Is she talking about death?'_

  
  


"Uh, Zel? What do you mean by that?"

  
  


"Link, when we're married, I don't want you going off and fighting. I never wanna live and have to see you die. I just don't wanna have that risk." Link pondered this. He loved Zelda dearly, but that was a pretty big sacrifice. Never fight for the rest of his life?

  
  


"Zelda, what about that promise I made a long time ago, you know, the one about always protecting you?"

  
  


"So? Only protect me when you have to." They both giggled. Link sighed.

  
  


"I won't make any promises, but I'll try my darndest to make sure you get what you want. Alright?"

  
  


"Okay, I guess." They walked toward the water, and sat down about 7 feet from it, Zelda sitting between Link's legs with her back towards him. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

  
  


"I love you, Link,"

  
  


"I love you, too, Zelda,"

  
  


Link brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck. She tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck. She let out a small moan, encouraging Link. She soon realized that was a bad idea and slowly moved away.

  
  


"What did I...."

  
  


"Nothing, Link. You didn't do anything. I'm just afraid if we don't stop now, we won't."

  
  


"I'm sorry." Link said quietly.

  
  


"Don't apologize, it's okay." 

"Well, we'd better head back. We wouldn't wanna be late for lunch." Link said.

  
  


"No, Link, YOU wouldn't wanna be late for lunch!" Zelda joked. They both laughed. He admired her openness. She wasn't ever afraid to speak her mind. He liked that about her. That and she was the prettiest thing he had ever saw. And she was all his. Well, not yet, but she would be.

  
  


They arrived back at the castle a few hours later. One hour until lunch. Zelda decided to go to her room and get freshened up. After all, it was a warm day, and she didn't want to smell bad just in case Link wanted to do something with her this afternoon. As she walked up the stairs, she thought about what the wedding would be like and how Link would treat her. She couldn't help but ponder that stuff. Somewhere she had heard that people change after marriage. She hoped that wasn't true, she loved Link just the way he was. And it was impossible for him to get any better; he was already perfect. She made it to her room. She went into her bathroom and poured herself a nice, cool bath.............

  
  


Link walked up to his room. He wanted to get cleaned up just in case Zelda wanted to do something with him later. He quickly showered and dressed. He still had fifty minutes left. He didn't want to bother Zelda, so he decided to just rest on his bed. But he was tired and just couldn't stand to keep his eyes open. 

  
  


Zelda was on her way down to lunch, and Link was no where to be seen. She went to his room and looked in. There he was, asleep. She went over to him. He looked so innocent and sweet. But she had to wake him. She gently shook him.

  
  


"Link, you need to get up."

  
  


"Just five more minutes..." he groaned.

  
  


Zelda was trying to think of a way to get him up. That's it! "Hey Link, it's lunch time. You know, where you eat?"

  
  


"Okay, fine." he said as he got up.

  
  


"I thought that would do it," she half-giggled. Link smiled. He was still tired. They went downstairs arm in arm. They took their usual places at the table. 

  
  


"So, when do you two want the wedding?" King Harkinian asked.

  
  


Zelda looked at Link, "The sooner, the better." He winked back at her. 

  
  


"How about next week?" The King said. Zelda's eyes widened. So soon? She was beginning to love her Father.

  
  


"Sounds good to me," Link said.

"Yep," Zelda agreed.

  
  


"Good then, it's all set. We'll have to work on all of the preparations after lunch, okay?" The King asked. They both agreed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * •Was that ok? I've been reeeeeeeaaaalllllly sick lately, so cut me some slack. And oh yeah, b4 i 4get, there will be a "wedding night" story (my sis wanted 2 write one), but it won't be a chapter. After that, I will continue on with the chapters, ok?

~april


	12. Link's Last Words part 12

After lunch, Link, Zelda, and her father were all busy planning the wedding. But what they didn't know, was that there was someone else planning to destroy it...

  
  


"You little imbecile!" Malon yelled at the creature before her, "You were supposed to stop Link from being engaged to Zelda, Emma! I trusted you to keep him away from her!"

  
  


"Well, it's kinda hard when he's head-over-heels in love with the bitch!" Emma yelled back to Malon. Malon sat on a chair in her and Emma's little hideaway in the woods where, one day, Malon had hoped to raise many children with Link, and Emma would be the babysitter. But right now, that little vision of hers seemed so far away.

  
  


"Damn that fucking, shit-assed bitch!" Malon yelled as loud as she could. 

  
  


"Geez," Emma said sarcastically, "Don't forget all the other curse words you know," 

  
  


"Shut up, ya little tramp! You're the one who screwed everything up!"

  
  


"Yeah? Well if ya want things done, slut, do 'em yourself!"

  
  


"Fine! Go to hell, and don't think about ever coming back!" 

  
  


"That's it, I'm outta here," And with that, Emma stormed out of the house and left.

  
  


*back at the castle*

  
  


After Zelda, Link, and the king had finished for the day, Zelda and Link went to the courtyard to watch the stars.

  
  


"Look," Link instructed, "Do you see it?"

  
  


"See what?"

  
  


"That shooting star."

  
  


"Uh huh."

  
  


"Make a wish."

  
  


Zelda closed her eyes. What could she wish for that she didn't already have? There wasn't anything she could think of. So she wished for the first thing she could think of; A long, happy life with Link. She opened her eyes.

  
  


"What did you wish for?" Link asked.

  
  


"I'm not telling you!"

"Why?"

  
  


"Because then it may not come true!"

  
  


Link laughed. He turned his head back to the sky and thought about his life. He had lived for 18 years. When he thought about it, it seemed like a long time. But if he would live to be at least 72, he has only lived 1/4 of his life so far. 

  
  


"Link? Are you there?"

  
  


"Uh, what? Sorry, I was thinking."

  
  


"Ya know what, Link? I think you think too much."

  
  


"Really?" He said with a smile.

  
  


"Yep."

  
  


"So, I guess this means you want me to stop thinking?"

  
  


"No, just stop thinking as much as you normally do," she said with a giggle.

  
  


"Okay, I'll try," he said smiling.

  
  


**next morning**

  
  


Zelda got up a little earlier that usual, and decided to go for a walk around the castle. She walked down the first hallway, but as she went to turn the corner to the second hallway, she could've swore something or someone was following her. She turned, but saw nothing there. She started to think it was just her imagination, and continued on. But a few minutes later she heard noises. She recognized the voice. She turned around, and placing one hand on her hip, whispered loudly,

  
  


"Link! Come over hear right now!"

  
  


"Fine," he said stepping out of the shadows.

  
  


"Why were you following me? You were scaring me!" She said.

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry! I saw you walking, and wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. By the way, why are you up so early?"

  
  


"I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to just wander around. Want to walk around with me?"

  
  


"Sure, Princess."

  
  


So they walked for about 20 minutes and then decided to go back to their rooms to get ready for breakfast. For some strange reason, as Link walked to his room, he felt like there was something he should remember. Oh, well. He would remember it later.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * •YAY! I'M BETTER! Oops, sorry. There will be 1 more chapter and then the wedding, ok? And as for the Malon thing.... I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking....

~ april


	13. Link's Last Words part 13

After breakfast, Zelda decided she wanted to go shopping or just look around. It was too good a day to be cramped up in the castle. She was contemplating on whether or not to ask Link to come. 'Guys don't like shopping, do they?' She thought, 'Oh well, I'll just ask him, if he says no, he says no. No big deal.' She walked over to where he was sitting in the courtyard, probably thinking again.

  
  


"Link?"

  
  


"Oh, hi!" He said, standing and turning to face her.

  
  


"Hi. I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me. It's just completely too boring here."

  
  


Link thought about it. He hated shopping. But she was worth it, wasn't she? Hell, he'd do anything to make her happy.

  
  


"Sure. When?"

  
  


"Whenever. It doesn't matter to me."

  
  


"How about now? We can do whatever, have lunch, just the two of us, and then we'll decide what do later."

  
  


"Sounds good to me. Come on, let's go."

  
  


So they looked around for a few hours, Zelda buying something here and there. And when she wasn't looking, Link snuck to the jewelry store and bought her a beautiful silver necklace that had a pretty silver heart with diamonds all around it. He would give it to her on their wedding night. He made his way back to where he had left Zelda.

  
  


"Where did you go?" She asked him.

  
  


"Uh...um, nowhere, I was just looking around. Why do you ask?"

  
  


"Just wondering..." She said giving him a strange look.

  
  


They went to a nice restaurant for lunch and spent about an hour there, just eating and talking. It was a nice getaway for the two of them. They rarely ever ate a meal together, just the two of them. 

  
  


After they ate, they both decided to just walk around and watch people. They sat on the edge of a fountain and sat their things down beside them. They started talking about the little girl that kept chasing a cucco...

  
  


"She's so cute. Do you think she'll ever catch it?" Zelda asked Link.

  
  


"Probably. I hope so."

  
  


Zelda looked at Link as he watched the passerby.

  
  


"Do you want children, Link?"

  
  


He looked at her.

  
  


"Maybe. Why?"

  
  


"I dunno, Just curious," she stated looking back at the people walking around.

  
  


"If you had the complete say, what would you name your girl or boy?" She said looking back at him.

  
  


"Hmmm...tough question. For the girl...I would name her Alivia. Or maybe Zephyr. And the boy...I would name him either Aaron or Samuel. What about you?"

  
  


"I like the names Samantha and Christina for girls, and James and Christopher for boys. Why wouldn't you name one of your boys after yourself?"

  
  


"Because I hate my name, it's so stupid."

  
  


"No it isn't. 'Zelda' is the stupidest name I've ever heard."

  
  


"Nuh uh, Zellie. It's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. And it's bearer is even more beautiful," He said, slowly leaning over to kiss her.

  
  


"Let's go home now, Daddy may get upset if we return soon," She said after the kiss.

  
  


"Good idea." Link carried most of Zelda's stuff back to the castle. When they got back, it was an hour until dinner. They decided to take a walk. They walked around the castle hand in hand, not really talking much. They didn't need words to express their love, they could just sense it. All the guards they passed noticed this. It was something to be jealous about. 

  
  


After their walk, they went back to their rooms to get ready for dinner. Only three days until the wedding.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * •Okay, I'm sorry i didn't write sooner, but i had 4 choir concerts to perform, plus 2 rehearsals. And my sister changed her mind about doing a "wedding night" story, and I'm too young, so there won't be one. And thanx Misty, 4 puttin' me in your "Zelda Controversy" chapter in your story!!! Luv, april


	14. Link's Last Words part 14

She just couldn't believe it. 'Today I will no longer be my own woman. I will leave this place with a husband, to care for, and protect me,' Zelda thought as she was getting ready for her wedding. "I wonder if Link will think I'm pretty," she said to no one in particular.

  
  


"Of course he will, if he has any sense whatsoever," replied Sarah, one of her servants and close friends.

  
  


She smiled. It was almost time to go out there and do what she'd wanted to do for some time now. It is like a dream come true, something you would read about in a fairy tale book. Only this was reality. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to Link. What is he wearing? Is he nervous, too? Would he change and become snobby and rude like the princes she had met? Or would he be just as friendly and caring as always?

  
  


"Time to go, Princess," Sarah said , giving her a huge grin.

  
  


Zelda sighed. 

  
  


"Do I look alright?"

  
  


"You look fine, Princess. More beautiful than ever. If he's as smart as you say he is, he will do nothing short of melting at the very sight of you."

  
  


"Geez, that good, huh?"

  
  


They both laughed.

  
  


Zelda took one last, deep sigh and headed out the door. She looked ahead of her to the alter and saw Link...and almost tripped. He was absolutely sexiest, most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He smiled at her. He had the cutest smile! And she looked at the people around her, gaping at her beauty. So many people....She looked at Link again. She noticed his tunic. Very expensive looking. It was a deep blue and really set off his light blue eyes. She couldn't get over the fact that the man she was staring at would soon be her husband. He would have full control over her and anything she did. She normally would've been totally scared at that thought, but since it was Link, she didn't mind at all. She would do anything and everything he wanted her to, no complaints. The aisle seemed to stretch forever. She finally made it to the alter. She smiled at him. She felt as though her heart would beat right out of her chest as he took her hands into his. The next few minutes seemed to fly by. Then she became aware that Rauru was nearing the end of the ceremony. She wondered where Link would take her on their honeymoon. Then she heard Rauru say "You may kiss the bride."

  
  


She turned so she was facing Link. She smiled as he gave her one of his most passionate kisses yet. He stopped just as the crowd cheered and clapped. Zelda looked over at her father. He was grinning from ear to ear. Link scanned the crowd. He thought he saw Malon, but she had a horrid look on her face, so he decided it was someone who looked like her. He looked to the other side, and saw...

'Oh, no,' he thought, 'Emma! But how could she be here?' This was his and Zelda's special day! No way would he let some tramp ruin his day. He decided to leave with Zelda out the back doors, so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

  
  


Meanwhile...

  
  


"What the hell do you mean you can't find them, Emma?" said a very, very pissed off Malon.

  
  


"Exactly what I said, bitch! They must've snuck out or something," Emma snapped.

  
  


"Snuck out? You aren't very good at this damn 'spy-thing', are you?"

  
  


"Well you try to find two people in this freakin' hell-hole! I mean these people don't have to be so damn happy! Today is the shittiest day in history, and people treat it as though it's heaven on cloud 9!"

  
  


"For them it is! They actually like the thought of Link and Zelda together."

  
  


"Poor people...must've been brain-washed or something..."

  
  


"Whatever, you lezzie. Let's go..."

  
  


Back to Link and Zelda...

  
  


"So, where are we going?" asked a blindfolded Zelda.

  
  


"You'll see when we get there," Link said in a seductive voice.

  
  


Link stopped Epona as they arrived at their destination... a beautiful waterfall. Link helped Zelda off Epona and led her down a corridor that led to a rather large space behind the waterfall. He hoped with all his heart she would like it. He gently took the blindfold off of her and watched her face to see her reaction. She looked around, surprised, but happy. There were candles and a blanket set out with a picnic basket and wine glasses. It looked very romantic.

  
  


"Link! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

  
  


"Just like you..." he whispered in her ear. 

  
  


She giggled. "So are we gonna eat or what?"

  
  


He laughed, "Sure."

  
  


As they neared the end of their meal, Zelda kept getting more and more nervous. She couldn't help it. Tonight would be her first time and Link's as well. What if she did something wrong?

She desperately wanted Link to be happy and satisfied with her.

"What's wrong?" Link asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

  
  


"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about something. Nothing important."

  
  


"You sure?"

  
  


"Absolutely."

  
  


"Alright."

  
  


As they finished their dinner, Zelda's anxiety got worse. 'What if he forces me to do something I'm not ready for? What if he isn't gentle with me and it hurts?' she thought. She tried to shake her fear. Tried.

  
  


"Isn't it pretty?" Link asked, once again breaking her chain of thoughts.

  
  


She looked at what he was pointing at. The moon was reflecting in the water and looked very serene. She felt his eyes on her. She turned to look at him. He was looking at her so gently and soothingly, she almost wanted him to make her his. Almost. He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss that started out small, but she felt something she never had before, and kissed him back deeper, encouraging him to do so back. They continued the game and the passion got more and more intense until Zelda didn't care what he did to her, just as long as it felt as good as this. He slowly brought up his hand to the front of her dress and began unlacing it.

"Just relax..." he said as he lay her down on the blanket...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for yet another delay. I had finals the first week I was late and when I started on the story, I got a phone call saying my Grandpa had a heart attack and had less than four days at the most to live. And so I was busy trying to help out my Grandma and everything. I hope she stays okay. I hope ya'll understand...

  
  


luv, april


End file.
